Penelope Caspian and The Gods
by Aveca
Summary: Penelope Caspian is only just realizing that there is more to her than she knows, discovering family ties she didn't know existed. Penelope and her best friends are then guided by a person as confused as them. Her quest is soon tied in with the famous Percy Jackson and his disappearance is causing her distress almost as much as Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Really, Again

You would think after I killed the monster three times it would have left me alone. No, I guessed it felt obliged to annoy me to no end.

Of course, the fact the Cyclops had been constantly coming back and trying to fight me, was also annoying. You couldn't deny the fact that it wasn't the worst part about my life currently. I live on the streets, in an abandoned building in a part of Brooklyn that's suburban as Brooklyn can get. There are a bunch of abandoned buildings in Brooklyn ranging from skyscrapers too small two-story buildings. Seriously, the ridiculous amount of abandoned buildings is alarming. Then there's the fact that pictures of Manhattan look so grand in a postcard but in reality, we have a bunch of people living in poverty. The true fact is New York has one of the highest rates of homeless people in all of the United States. We give an illusion. Sure people talk about how the South Bronx is dangerous and if you enter Brooklyn you're probably going to get shot, but that doesn't stop tourist from coming and ogling Broadway. Plus tourist is always paying for stupid expensive stuff. At least in Brooklyn, you can go around the corner anywhere and there will be a corner store with food you can either steal or buy and a souvenir or two for the tourist.

Of course the school I go to also supports me, taking in homeless kids all over Brooklyn, but I keep the small fact I don't live with my mother to myself. Nevertheless, that's a completely different problem.

Enough talking about that headache in my life. Let's get back to what's currently happening.

I was sleeping inside this building I've been in for a while. As I slept my mind created a blurry picture of this boy. He was good looking. In the type of way where you can see he was exhausted. He had cinnamon brown hair and soft features and scarring on the sides of his face, kinda like he was still struggling through the annoying puberty that we all go through.

Anyways, in the dream, he was fighting with a group of people. They were all wearing orange shirts and seemed to be protecting something. They looked like guards, dressed up in heavy armor, how they kept fighting with all that weight was lost on me. Yet with all that weight, they kept fighting, protecting; admirable really. They were clearly in a bay area and it seemed like human-like things were keeping them afloat and fighting. I think they were called Nereids. I learned about them in history class with . I know they were water nymphs who were ruled by Poseidon. With their green skin with a bluish hue, they looked like the water surrounding them. The nereids continued to help the boy and the other people.

The monster they were fighting looked like a seal and dog fused together. The boy had a sword in his hand and as he fought with the monster you could hear the clashing of the sword. The loud crash and bang of the sword in my dream were almost painful. I could hear the orders from the boy as he told people how to attack as he fought with the seal/dog-like monster. The boy's face was aggressive as he fought, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth were clenched, but oddly enough he kinda looked like he was enjoying the bangs his sword made on the tough skin of the seal/dog hybrid as he fought. He still looked annoyed and tired even if he enjoyed destroying the monster. It was obvious how tired he was, there were prominent eye bags and his eyes were red, from crying or tiredness I couldn't tell. His green and brown eyes seemed to say if you piss me off one more time you're dead. It was as if he hadn't slept in days and really wanted everything to be over. Desperation I like to call it.

Then one of the other people fighting with him taunted the monster and distracted it and the boy came up behind and took out another sword, he was double wielding. The sword he was carrying was long and bronze, the reflection of the sword gleamed in the water making the scene almost like a vibrant painting. My little artistic self kinda drooled over how beautiful the scene looked. Then the serene moment stopped and he swung the sword and cut off the monster's head. The monster's remnants sprayed in the air with yellow dust raining down on the campers softly almost like snow.

As the boy and the campers stood on the crest of the bay sand and water a great wave slammed down and pushed the monsters remnants toward the ocean. From underneath the water, there was a glow of power emanating from the nerds as they forcefully pushed the monsters away. As powerful the nereid were and with all those people fighting, the lower half of the body reformed bobbing up and down again and the boy and the group of people ran. While the nereids used their power to make a water funnel. The funnel's seafoam was thick as it destroyed what was left of the monster and with all their might one last time pushed the water and the monster towards the sea.

Then everything ended, and I saw spots behind my eyelids and my eyelashes fluttered as I woke up.

My body jaggedly moves from the dream the position I was in. I was hanging over a huge cooking fire with a cyclops grinning at me. Of course, from where I was hanging it looked like a frown.

My body was upside down making all the blood rush to my head and threatening to make my sensitive nose have a nosebleed. Plus the boiling water underneath me wasn't putting my mind at ease with the thought of falling into the boiling pot below me. As I looked around the building my eyelids felt heavy and there was also the possibility I have never felt not this groggy I'm my whole life. I truly felt terrible at the moment. Honestly, I didn't want to kill the monster presently looking me in the face with gigantic teeth that honestly looked like they were the length of a grown man's foot.

From behind his huge head, I saw an exit and stairs that wrapped around the surrounding walls of the abandoned building. A plan to escape was formed in my head. I noticed that the chains I was tied in were made from celestial bronze, highly dangerous to monsters and demigods such as myself.

The cyclopes body just like mine was perceptible to the pain of celestial bronze.

His appearance was something I will never forget because he keeps coming back to life and being his annoying self. His skin was the color of gray mystery meat at school. From his familiar huge grin, you can see sharp yellow teeth as big as a grown man's foot. His usual attire being a long brown cloth with shields, helmets and other parts of armor owned to other heroes who died at his hands but I'm not one of them. Then there was one thing you could never miss the giant eye on his face. It creeps me out every time I see it.

"Oh goody you're awake I like my meat screaming before I eat it."

"Well this is great, it's Millennium, again. I thought we went over this I kill you and you stay dead."

"We'll Penelope what are you going to do, you can't kill me from where you're hanging from. For the dead are not kept by Hades anymore."

"Doesn't mean I can't try and kill you," I said rudely. At that, I started to spin at a downward spiral form with the chain I had been chained in around Millennium. His horrid face turned angry and red from trying to breathe. His skin ripped and yellow dust came from his body. He slowly became dust.

While we were talking I slipped my legs out of the chains (I'm a very skinny person). I pretended that I was in the air by holding on to the chains.

Just like in my dream the monster started to reform again, I ran for my life, knowing Millennium will come back eventually.

When I ran out of the building I slipped my hoodie on my head. As I walked down the block I realized I was being watched. But to look normal among the crowd of people walking to school I tried not to look so tense.

Last year I got accepted into America's best kids junior high to high school. But around the same time, my mom got remarried. My mom loves me she always will but for some reason, she kept on defending her new husband, he treated me like the gum on the bottom of his shoes.

So, I ran away, at the time I did not know I was a demigod. But then I realized all the weird things that happened to me when I was little was real. Life got a whole lot harder. Of course being the brilliant person I am, i decided it was smart to pretend I lived a normal life at school. Which probably explains why I've been so stressed, not like i was going to tell anyone that.

When I was little my mom told me everything I saw that was peculiar was a figment of my imagination, she said imagination was good and I could put my thought's into other things like drawing and writing. She said the same thing happened to her when she was little and how grandpa and grandma would tell her to write and draw. Express herself through what she liked doing. Whenever she would tell me about them I would always say grandpa and grandma were very wise. She would always say they had to be, with how rambunctious she was as a kid and how they had kids later in their life compared to other parents. She wished I got to know them better but they had passed away when I was three.

I miss those days but know I live on the streets of Brooklyn, NY and let me tell you it's hard. You're not only fending off monsters but people with bad intentions.

I thought about going home many times. But every time I thought about Jack my stepfather my blood would boil. But then I think about my poor mother putting up with that terrible guy for some reason. I used to spy on my mom when I first left her house during the summer. My mom was baking cupcakes and she was crying and a few of her tears fell into the cupcake. My first thought was, that I caused her pain, I was no better than Jack. She probably doesn't want to see me.

Recently my thoughts have been bringing her to mind, my longing to be held by her comforting frame. The stress of being a demigod and the work at school, I could use some motherly hugs right about now.

As I walked the feeling of someone watching was once again there. It quickly went away when my best friend Sebastian Woodhaven came up behind me and hugged me. Sebastian is a short, tan skinny boy with short curly hair and has a very broad smile that can warm anybody's heart and a hidden sassy side. That I absolutely love. There is something very unique about him, though, he's disabled in his legs and always walks around with silver and blue crutches. There are buttons on his crutches he never lets anybody press them, for some reason. Whenever I ask what they do he always changes the conversation. Either than that he's a bundle of joy. We bonded over the fact that we fangirl/fanboy in his case like crazy horses.

"Hey, Sebastian," I said bored.

"What's up with you. I haven't seen you this down since Mrs. Walsh kicked you out of class for talking too much."

"I wasn't talking, I was yawning."

"Yeah right, when are you not talking?" He said a little smug.

"I'm telling you, Sebastian, she's like a hunter and I'm the baby cub."

"Anyways Penny-"

"My Name Is NOT Penny it's P-E-N-E-L-O-P-E, PENELOPE, ok," I say cutting him off.

"Anyways Penny-"

"Why do I even try."

"As I was saying; you better control your mouth today furthermore why are you so down."

"First off you know I can't promise to stop talking, but okay. Also, I'm just tired and I'm thinking about going back to my mom and Jack."

"Wow, I never thought you would go back home on your own."

"O ye, of little faith."

"I'm just saying Penny, you really hate your stepfather I never thought you would ever go back on your own."

"Well, I guess I really love my mom if I'm going back."

"Let's just go to class and hope everything will be okay," I said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Teacher Almost Had Me For Lunch**

I should have known my day would be full of monsters.

* * *

The quiet halls of the school building were an obvious tell that I came to school early. Well, early enough that I wouldn't get caught in the flow of students that come just in time. As I made my way to the second-floor hallway with Sebastian, I walked into my second-period class noticing my classmates hanging out in the room. I dropped my stuff in my locker, happy to know I wouldn't have to lug around an annoying heavy bag all day.  
I proceeded up the stairs making way to my first-period class. Of course, something or someone had to ruin my perfectly normal day by being themselves, and that would be my worst nightmare.  
It's no surprise she's not married yet, a monster like her. She is a pale sickly looking woman, with gray and black, long, greasy hair. Her usual do be up a tight bun on the top of her head, begging to be released. My natural poofy/wavy long hair couldn't stand to be in a bun for more than three hours. I couldn't understand why she would do that to herself.  
You could see her stiff frame walking to her first-period class. Her cold dark eyes lingered on my blue and green eyes. By the time she walked near me, I could see her mouth move to talk to me in her very bothersome voice.  
"Hello, I hope you had a good night sleep for today's test," she said with a rough voice. Her voice sounded like her esophagus were made of sandpaper rubbing against each other every time she talked. You would think she smoked a lot during her teen years, but I just couldn't see with her strict like self, smoking a cigarette. "Nope," mumbled Sebastian.  
I punched his arm and looked back at. From the side of my view, I could see a pained look on Sebastian's face as he rubbed his arm. That's what you deserve for outing me Seb I thought bitterly.  
"We both know the reason you're asking me is that you know I did not sleep well, my question is why even ask? If you already know," I said easily.  
Her greasy eyebrow raised with a question, wondering if I was really that brash or I didn't care. If I'm being honest, it was both.  
With her irritating look and her frustrated silence I took it as my time to leave, I dutifully left Ms. Walsh and walked quickly to class with Sebastian at my side. As we walked away I could feel 's death-like glare at my back. It gave me an uneasy feeling almost like the one I had before when walking away from my fight with Millennium. Oh, how could I forget the annoying cyclops that bothered me for the longest time. "Well, that was great. Another encounter with death herself," I said loudly making sure Ms. Walsh could hear me over all the voices and heavy footsteps of the other students walking to class. It felt good knowing I made the last jab in mine and Ms. Walsh's conversation.

* * *

"It's not that bad Penny," Sebastian said.  
"Not that bad? I have her two periods straight during the fifth and sixth period. Those are the worst periods in the day. Every kid is too hyper and can't stay still. Then she ends up screaming at us for two periods straight," I say ranting.

The rest of the day was not normal. I went to class. Nothing attacked me, which was great, but I knew something was coming. I was in the quiet, right before the storm. If I'm being honest I really do like a good storm. The adrenaline rush causes a sensation like little light bulbs are going off not only in your head but all over your body and it's truly remarkable. My first three periods were the best. I had science first, with Mr. Marten, which I excelled at. The second and third I have my English/history teacher Mr. Brunner.  
Mr. Brunner was this middle age guy, that was surprisingly cool, he sat in a wheelchair and he is disabled waist down and always has a little half smile like he was thinking of a found memory either it is sad or happy or a combination of both I wouldn't know. His salt and pepper hair and stubble of the same color framing his half smile complemented his old eyes that seemed to know more than he would like, at least his eyes warmed up next to his smile wrinkles from years of laughter. With teachers like, it came with great merit if you were extremely disliked by the man. It was simply unbelievable if you weren't just a student to the man or a child he liked and took great interest in. So, of course, there is no one in the school hates for it is simply inconceivable. Though I personally think the person is out there somewhere, for all I know could hate his father, but, who knows? I guess I'm just lucky enough to be one of the students he takes great interest in.

* * *

"Ms. Caspian do you know the answer to this question?"  
" uh... yes...um, what was the question?" I heard snickers in the back and heard people saying: "Penny not paying attention, the world is ending."  
"The question was, what was the effects of the statue of Athena being stolen from the Parthenon by the Romans."  
"The effects were that the Greeks and Romans ended up hating each other. They both thought one was better than the other. Over generation's, during the ancient times, the Greeks and Romans had many wars. Many of these wars were born from the Romans act of thievery," I said with confidence.  
"Correct,"  
"Right. The Romans and the Greeks prior to the statue being stolen did not like each other. They had a history of a war that made the Roman nation grow stronger and leave many beliefs of the Greeks behind."  
*RING* The bell rang for the beginning of fourth-period lunch."Tonight's homework is chapter six of your Eastern Hemisphere Textbook." Mr. Brunner rushed to say.  
All the six grade classes raced their way down the steep, crowded staircase. I'm first out the door. Don't get me wrong I love history and English but this girl has to eat. I'm the first in the cafeteria, even the kids on the first floor are not even there yet and I came from the third floor.  
As soon I get in the cafeteria I walk swiftly to one of the round lunch tables where most of my friends sit and eat with me. I take out my lunch from the bag Sebastian gave me for school since I don't have my own. You know, living on the streets don't give you time to buy things, but I don't even have money. His parents supply me with the stuff I need (go figure, his parents are paralyzed leg down too, weird right). Sebastian is lucky to have parents that are still together and love each other. As I take out my food I look around the cafeteria walls. There amazing painted murals surround me showing faces of African American activist and influential people in American history and the names of prior students who helped paint the colorful mural. I eat the lunch his parents prepare me. It was cookies shaped like suns because summer is coming soon; his parents know I like to correlate events and the things I eat together (it's weird, I know, but don't judge me). I also had a tomato sandwich and a bottle of water. A chill ran down my back. It came like a crashing wave on my senses. At that exact time, my friends Sebastian and Julianna Hunt ( Julia or Jewels for short) come running through the cafeteria doors arguing who got their first.  
"I got here before you Seb."  
"First off don't *gasp* call me Seb and *gasp* my crutches got *gasp* through the door before you *gasp* Jewels," Sebastian said out of breath.  
"No, my hair got through the door before you Seb, right Penny... Penny!" she said, by the shock of me being there before both of them.  
"Actually I got through the door before both of you because when you guys walked in I was already at the table eating my cookies," I said with a smirk upon my face. "So, both of you have to give me three dollars each, so, pay up."  
"How do you always get down here first?" Jewels said, disappointed in herself while taking out her money.  
"I think it's because I'm so amazing," I said jokingly. "Ha, ha, ha, really funny," Julia said sarcastically.  
"Fine, you win this time Penny," said Seb "My name is not Penny!"  
"Oh, sorry," Jewels said with fake innocents.  
"UGH, your so annoying Julia!"  
"You know you love me, Penny."  
"I seriously wonder how I do."  
Sometimes I have to seriously contemplate how I and Julianna became friends, we're so different. Well... it could be because she also has an absent father and Jada Mathew makes fun of us for that. So, what I don't have a dad? I can handle myself. Unlike her, she has to depend on her minions to help her with everything. She is a bossy, annoying, wannabe barbie who needs to get serious lessons on proper behavior. With her square jaw, crow like eyes, crooked nose, and messy dull blonde hair; she was a world-class jerk.  
"So, what do you have for lunch Julia?" I asked "Nothing much just apple slices and-." she replied.  
"Eww! I hate apples." I complained. The thought of apples make me sick, how Julia and Sebastian can stomach them is beyond me.  
"Well, I love them,"Sebastian said adoringly.  
"And two apple sauces," Julia said.  
"I love applesauce," I said. I know what you're thinking I hate raw apples but love applesauce. It's weird, I know.  
"I also have a turkey sandwich and gummy bears." I absolutely love gummy bears. Before I ran away from home my mom would always buy me gummy bears. It brings back fond memories of when I still lived with her.  
As people started filling in the cafeteria I started to feel the same cooling chill from earlier. In the far right corner of the room I saw Ms. Walsh talking to the PTA (parent-teacher association), they were supervising the lunchroom. For once in my life, this has to be the first time I ever saw Ms. Walsh nice to someone. Her kind smiles and soft laughter terrified me. From my seat, It looked like she was telling them they should go and have an early lunch and that she should leave the kids with her. I was silently praying that the PTA members would stay, but to my despair, they left like no one cared. Oh, but I cared, so much. From the looks they had on their faces they were more than happy to leave the kids to her supervision. "What do you think that's all about?" Julia asked to my left while eating her apple.  
"I honestly don't have a clue, but I don't like it."  
"Why?' Asked Julia.  
"Well what I mean, is that she is probably going to give us a quiet lunch and give us work to do. She seriously has problems. I wouldn't put it beneath her to do it. Also, what is the purpose of lunch if not to eat and enjoy ourselves."  
"Do you remember where Seb went?" I asked "Ya, he said something about needing to go ask Mr. Brunner something about the homework."  
Her comment started stirring a memory I remember him saying something about history. It felt hard to remember little things about Seb. It felt like someone was trying to force thoughts and memories in my head. I tried to push against the feeling in my head, it felt like someone was trying to put me to sleep. Across from me Julia also looked like she had the same feeling. She looked like she was falling into a trance. Her eyes were getting dim like she was daydreaming.  
Julia slowly got out of her seat taking my hand saying we should go to the third floor. I didn't question her motive as to why but I felt faint and exhausted. I felt this energy roll off of Julia. It was as if I was swimming in molasses.  
As we kept walking, the urge to lay down on the floor and go to sleep grew stronger. Everyone around us was starting to look like wild animals and other odd things. I swear I saw this couple in our school turn into Emperor Penguins, the boy was making loving noises for his girlfriend. Truly a scarring moment for my young mind. On the other side of the hall, this 8th-grade girl shrank until she was the size of a toddler her mature face changed and morphed to fit the proportions of a four-year-old. At first, she looked scared and then this huge grin spread over her innocent face. She ran down the hall screaming and running, she also pulled a lollipop of a boy who started to turn into a walking candy store. His body parts were made of every candy you could think of. People seemed to notice how delicious he looked and they started to surround him. It was a good thing that boy was on the track team.

* * *

Julia and I continued onward through the school hallways. When we reached the third floor we took a direct turn and we walked right into 's classroom. The mere thought of entering into that classroom brought me out of my stupor Inside you could see all the adults on the floor morphing into all kinds of animals. I think I saw turn into a bear; poor lady.  
Mrs. Walsh was not in her room but it looked like the teachers were trapped inside.  
Julia kept trying to drag me to the classroom but I pulled away. I was definitely not going to let her go to that room so, I started to drag her. I went to the other side of the hallway and made a turn to the right. It was hard to fight off the longing to follow Julia to the other room but I kept on going. I saw Mr. Brunner's room on the right side where we turned.  
As we got closer to the door I realized this was the one place that seemed calm and serene. Something was out of place though, in the center of the classroom was and Sebastian, but they looked like barn animals waist down. Mind you I perfectly knew what centaur and satyr were I just was in shock in seeing my best friend as a half animal. But, I also felt _extremely_ lied to.


End file.
